CinderNaruto
by Prince-Malice
Summary: ONESHOT Naruto lives with his horrible step mother and two step sisters, he finally finds the chance to get out and go to the princes party thanks to his 'fairy god brother' yaoi GaaNaru also ItaSasu TemShika KanKiba InoChou SakuLee


**One-Shot, AU, Naruto's mother died when he was born, and his father a few years after, so all his life he's been staying with his evil step mother and step-sisters… when the young prince of the village throws a grand party, he uses this chance to get out of the house and have some fun, he never expected to find love, or a… fairy god-brother? GAANARU! Implied SasuIta, Temshika, KanKiba, SakuLee, and InoChou **

**Warning: Yaoi, cross-dressing, Sasuke humiliating, well, the basics really. **

**I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Cinderella or Disney… **

**This story is pure crack and has no real significance whatsoever… ENJOY!!**

"Naruto! Get your ass down here." I instantly jumped to my feet and descended the stairs into the living room; there my step mother awaited my arrival. "Yes, Step Mother?" I asked cautiously, she was holding a large cup of coffee in her hands, and to tell the truth, I feared that she may throw the mug at me, like she did before. "Don't just stand there you brat, get me some cream!" she demanded, giving me a look of disgust. I nodded quickly and ran to the kitchen to retrieve her cream.

I ran back quickly and handed it to her… she grimaced and yanked the cup out of my hands, "Stupid boy took so long." She muttered, pouring the white substance into her coffee and stirring it gently. I took this moment to analyze her; Step Mother was a beautiful woman that was for sure. Her hair was long and brilliant red, her eyes were piercing gold and her skin was fine and white… everything about her spoke perfection… her name, Kyuubi, was well known in this town.

"The impertinence!" she huffed after taking a sip of the coffee… "Does it not please you Step Mother?" I drawled, knowing what was coming next. "You little brat, when your father died everyone told me I should have thrown you out, into the streets, but after all these years, I kept you here, and THIS is the thanks I get!?" she grabbed her mug and chucked it at me, luckily it missed or I could have gotten some pretty nasty burns. "Go buy some new cream!" she screeched loudly, I could do nothing but nod as I kneeled down and picked up her empty mug. "Mother!" two shrill voices echoed down the stairway, after it followed the source.

My two step sisters, Sakura and Ino… when you think of stuck up superficial girls, you might as well be thinking about those two. "What is it girls?" Step Mother cooed softly. She always loved them more than me, though they weren't even her real daughters, after my father died, she adopted them both. I think maybe it's because she loved my father more than anything, and I'm often told that I am a spitting image of him before he died, at first I was proud to hear that, but after I learned that was the reason Step Mother hated me so, I began to resent it.

"Can we go shopping in the market today?" Ino huffed, catching her breath, her long blonde hair was held up in a tight ponytail and she wore a purple Chinese style dress with white flowers on the corners. "Yes can we? We need some new cloths!" Sakura added, her long pink hair fell to her mid-back, she wore a dark pink Chinese style dress much like Ino's, only instead of flowers, it had white circles and designs. A small smile spread over Step Mother's lips, "Of course we can dears." I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes…

Those two had just bought new cloths last week, but no, to Step Mother it didn't matter, nothing was too much for those two. "Naruto!" I jerked to attention, "Don't just stand there stupid! Go get my purse!" I nodded and rushed back, grabbing the designer bag and handing it to her, she glared at me angrily, "Aren't you going to open the door!?" she demanded, I winced and rushed to the door, holding it open while Step Mother, Ino, and Sakura walked out.

She didn't need to tell me to follow; I knew that I had to go, so that they could make me carry all the bags. I barley had time to slip into my sandals before I heard Sakura's voice echoing back. "Come on Naruto! We're gonna be late to the sale down at the market." I rushed after them, locking the door behind me. "Coming Sakura-san…" I huffed, running to catch up with them. Of the three, Sakura was the most pleasant to me, she wasn't always, but soon she warmed up to me… Though, Ino still thinks of me as a pathetic loser, I shouldn't expect her to change anytime soon.

All I could do was cringe, I knew what was to come, and all I could do was wait…

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

"KANKUROU!" The prince stumbled through the halls, his ears ringing at his elder sister's scream. "Yeah, yeah, what do you want?" he grumbled. Temari, the princess, shoved a scroll into his hands. "What's this?" Kankurou asked, opening the scroll and scanning it. "Gaara's returning from Suna today." Temari spoke, examining her nails. "So?" the princesses eye twitch at her ignorant younger brother.

"SO! It's about time Gaara settled down with someone!" she growled, snatching the scroll back from Kankurou, and using it to whap him over the head. "We'll use this chance! We could throw a party celebrating his return!" she smiled, obviously very proud of herself. "Gaara? Settle down with someone? Are you kidding? He's practically A-sexual!" Kankurou complained, rubbing his head where he had been hit.

"Father died three years ago, in his will, he said the one that would take his place on the thrown would be the first to be married…" Temari read from the scroll that was her father's will. "I don't want to be queen, so I can't get married to Shikamaru until either you or Gaara get married first." She grumbled. "Even if you throw a party, who's to say Gaara will find someone?" Kankurou questioned, at this moment a sly grin spread over Temari's face.

"Well, we'll just have to invite ever eligible person in the village, now wont we?" Kankurou felt his face pale, "person?" Temari shrugged, "The will didn't say he had to get married to a woman, it's all the same to me." "S-So we make the party for-," "Tonight." Temari snapped, "Tonight!?" Kankurou whined, he knew he was going to be the one having to organize the entire thing. "Yes tonight, and make sure every eligible person in the village is there, understand?" she spoke calmly, Kankurou was terrified, she was always most terrifying when she was calm.

"Yes ma'am…"

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

"IT'S MINE!!" Ino screeched, yanking on an article of clothing. "NO I SAW IT FIRST!" Sakura retorted, yanking back just as hard. I rolled my eyes, I knew this was going to happen, it's a pity Step Mother found out about the ear plugs I used to have, she threw them in the fire… "NARUTO!" the two yelled, I jumped to attention... I knew what was coming next. "Does it look better on me?" Sakura asked, "Or me?" pitched Ino. I examined the piece of clothing. I was, to say the least, stunned.

It was a dark blue kimono, it had orange flowers adorning the sleeves and near the bottom, also, it had black leaves and elaborates patterns embroidered into it. I felt my cheeks heat up at the beauty, and I reached out a hand, gripping the fabric. Sakura and Ino just raised eyebrows as I just stood there, not saying anything, clutching the fabric. "It's so beautiful." I mumbled, causing both girls to smile. "Of course it is! Don't you think it'd be even more beautiful on me?" Sakura asked kindly. Ino snorted, "Yeah right, you'd just ugly it up, forehead girl."

I rolled my eyes again; it was about to start up, but just then, another woman walked over to us, snatching the kimono right out of all three of our hands. "Sorry, but that dress was special ordered, it's already been sold." The lady chimed, taking the dress to the other end of the market stall. My eyes followed her, ignoring my two step sisters as they began to complain about the loss. I watched as the lady packaged the kimono and handed it over to a boy about my age, I didn't see his face, but I saw he had black hair with blue highlights thrown out in spikes.

I vaguely wondered why a guy was buying the kimono, but quickly shrugged it off; it must have been a gift for someone. It didn't take long for Sakura and Ino to bounce back and begin fighting over something else. I on the other hand, just couldn't stop think about what a beautiful kimono that had been… as weird as it was, I kind of wanted to try it on, just to see what it felt like… even if I'm a guy, I can still admire such a kimono… right?

"I want it!" "NO! It's MINE!" and here we go again, I looked to see, this time, they were fighting over a hat, and quite an ugly one if you ask me. "Naruto!" they turned to me, I didn't bother letting them ask. "Ino-san should have it." I answered simply. The blonde grinned, and then stuck her tongue out at Sakura. "I knew you were smart Naruto!" she gloated, then turned and walked off leaving me and Sakura behind. "HMP!" she scoffed, crossing her arms and glaring at me. "Don't worry about it, that hat was one of the most damn ugly things I ever did see, Personally, I think it suited Ino-san perfectly." Sakura cracked a smile and laughed, "You really think it was ugly?" she asked, I nodded.

Sakura chuckled slightly, but then followed after Ino, talking to her softly, in an instant; Ino put the hat down and waked away from it. I smiled softly, those two may fight constantly but they never hesitated to help each other. I guess the reason why I even answered this time, wasn't to humiliate Ino, but to put an end to the sisters' arguing. I couldn't place my finger on it, but today felt different for some reason, what was everyone so excited about?…

As if on cue, suddenly a wagon carried by two beautiful horses stormed through the market street, everyone began to murmur as people spotted the prince Kankurou riding aboard the wagon, his dark brown hair blowing in the wind. Suddenly the wagon came to a halt. "Village of Konoha." He spoke, climbing out of the wagon, "Tonight, Princess Temari is holding a party to celebrate the return of our youngest brother, all eligible persons in Konoha MUST attend, the party shall be tonight at ten o'clock,"

As the prince continued to speak, I could hear every girl and a few men whispering and giggling, it was obvious the reason that all eligible people were invited was because the youngest prince must have been looking for a partner… "There will be a grand feast…" this part caught my attention, grand feast? I could almost feel my mouth watering at the thought.

After a few more minutes, the man had gotten back in the wagon, and it began to leave. "Can you believe it!? A party!" Ino squealed. "I know, its sounds great." Sakura sighed happily. Step mother appeared behind us then, "Come girls, we must go find you something suitable to wear… so that you may take the heart of the young prince." I saw a startled look come over my two step sisters faces.

"The Prince's heart?" Sakura questioned, Step Mother nodded. "Why of course, if one of you were to marry the prince, then we could all live in peace and happiness for the rest of our lives in the palace." She cooed, Ino and Sakura nodded, but yet I could see resentment in their eyes. What I was wondering though, is what did the prince even look like? No one had ever seen him, I knew he was a year older than I, I remember hearing that right after he was born, he moved to Suna with his uncle. His siblings visited him often, but I don't think I've ever heard of him coming to Konoha.

"Naruto! Get over here! We have to go get these girls fitted for kimono!" Step Mother yelled. I winced but nodded and followed her anyway. "That's pretty short notice to plan a party... don't you think so?" Sakura asked Ino, The blonde girl raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I guess it is odd, but who are we to complain?" She grinned widely, pumping a fist into the air, "Yeah! I can't wait 'til tonight!" as I walked, I thought about what kind of food they would be serving at the party, and as the many possibilities ran through my mind I felt my mouth water. "Step Mother..." I finally gathered the courage to call. "What is it!?" she snapped, turning from the selection of fabrics she was scanning through.

"It says all eligible persons are invited..." I mumbled softly, trying to avoid looking her in the eyes. "And well, I just wanted to go..." I finished. I was set aback at the sound of Step mother's laughter, it was cold and biter, "And you suppose the prince will take one look at you and fall madly in love?" She hissed through her smile. "No, that's not what I meant... I wanted to go for the food." I stuttered, my face turning red at the assumption. "Did you really think I'd let you go?" She hissed again, making me take a step back. "Take you so I can be the laughing stock of the whole village? Oh look! There's that disgusting boy again, it's a pity that poor woman and her daughters are stuck with that little shit..." I leaned my head down to cover my eyes with my hair, her words were very painful.

"Take my advice and don't try to be something more and accept what you are, you'll be much happier..." her sickenly sweet smile returned, "What I am?" I had the stupidly to ask, "Yes, which is a nothing, you were born a nothing, and you will always be a nothing..." and with that she turned around and flounced off to a different isle. I felt tears fill my eyes but refused to let them spill. "Come on Naruto!" Ino yelled, waving a large bag at me, "Come carry this stuff for me." I nodded bitterly and made my way over to my step sister, oh well, it didn't matter...

I didn't really want to go the party anyway...

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

"You did WHAT!?" The young red headed prince was absolutely seething in anger at his two elder siblings, "We planned a party to celebrate your arrival!" Temari repeated, a smile plastered her face. The young prince though, was still not convinced that this was a good idea. "Why?" He hissed, his sea green eyes narrowing quite a bit, at this point Temari started getting nervous about her decision. "I only think its good that you get a chance to socialize, you know, make friends." Kankurou broke out into a, ahem, _coughing_ fit behind the two, causing Temari to turn and stomp a heeled shoe onto his foot.

The older prince hissed and started jumping around clutching his foot as Temari just smiled and acted innocent. "I'm not going." the redhead growled at his sister, causing her smile to change into a frown. "But Gaara, please try to understand, this is also to get the villagers on your side, one day if you become king, you're going to have to get all these people to depend on you..." Temari tried to explain in the most logical way possible, normally Gaara didn't care about logic, he only cared about himself. "It's the least you can do." Temari held her breath as Gaara stood there quietly contemplating his answer. "Fine." He ground out. Temari's smile returned ten-fold.

"Great, then you better go unpack, the party's in five hours and we hope to get you situated before then." Gaara nodded then walked up the stairs in the direction he'd been told his room was in. "Why'd Yashamaru have to go die on us?" Kankurou muttered, "We were perfectly fine before Gaara came here." Temari turned around and gave him a prompt smack in the face. "Shut up you fool, Yashamaru was ten times the father our real one was, he raised Gaara since he was an infant; imagine how devastated Gaara must have been when he died. Can't you ever think of anyone other than yourself?" She hissed, and then stormed away from the brunette boy angrily. Kankurou just stood there alone in the room, a butler stopped to look at him.

"WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

"Simply a fool my prince, simply a fool." The prince growled at the boy who was slightly younger than him, "Get out of here dog boy..." "As you wish, my prince."

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

I quickly rushed to open the door at the sound of knocking... I wasn't all that surprised to see the carriage sent to pick up my step mother and step sisters. "They're here!" I called up the stairs. After a few moments, three ladies descended, all of whom were to say the least, beautiful... Sakura had her long pink hair twisted into an elaborate bun, beads and ribbon strung through it in patterns. She wore only light makeup, which seemed to compliment her green eyes most. She wore a new Kimono she bought just this afternoon, it was white with splashes of pink on the sleeves and bottom corners, and the obi was also pink, with small white blossoms adorning it. On her feet she wore pink beaded sandals.

Next came Ino... her long blonde hair was pulled into two top buns, small purple gems adorning each bun. She unlike Sakura, wore a lot of makeup, though it wasn't painfully obvious, you still knew she was wearing it, especially the bright red lipstick. She had on a bright red Kimono, it had a large black and gold dragon design coming up from one bottom corner of the material to the opposite corner right below her black Obi, and on it she had gold petals showering down the side. Her toenails were also painted bright red; they matched well with her gold sandals with black straps.

And then there was step mother. Her long red hair was pulled halfway into a bun and the rest was falling over her shoulders, for makeup she wore red eye shadow and pitch black lipstick. Her yellow Kimono was pulled down in the front to reveal her shoulders and cleavage; it had orange trimming and an orange Obi with yellow embroidery on it. She wore plain wooden sandals. The three of them together could probably take out any man they see. For some reason I couldn't help look down at myself, I was wearing an old black t-shirt and baggy orange jeans... any girl heading my way would probably laugh at the sight. I wasn't even sure why I was comparing myself to them to begin with. "Don't forget to do all your chores while we're gone." Step Mother hissed, brushing past me.

"Enjoy yourselves at the party!" I called cheerfully, but not a second after the door was closed and locked, I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. "What's the matter with me?" I mumbled, wiping at my eyes trying to dry them. Did I really believe she was going to let me go? Especially after that _speech_ she made at the market." I flopped myself down onto a chair and dug my face into my hands. "Why is it you want to go so badly?" I jumped clearly out of my chair at the sound of the unknown voice. "Who're you?!" I demanded. The boy seemed about my age, his skin was pale white and his hair was deep navy blue, almost black. It was thrown out in many spikes, similar to that of a chickens butt.

Though what probably got me the most was his outfit, he wore a pink kimono with deeper pink petals adorning it; he also wore a dark pink Obi that tied into an overly large bow. "I'm your fairy God-Brother..." I blinked once, blinked twice... then I completely cracked up laughing... I could see his pale white cheek turn pink in embarrassment. "Shut up! I asked you a question! Now answer it!" after a few minutes and I got control of my breathing once again, I actually had to stop and think... Why did I want to go so badly? "I suppose it's because... I'm tired of always being left out of everything... it's like I don't exist, and no matter what I'll never be worthy of anything..." I smiled softly, "Well, that and the food of course."

My _fairy God-Brother_ raised a delicate eyebrow at me. "Well then, I guess I can help you there..." with that he reached behind him and pulled out a silk bag."Put this on." He commanded, I looked at the bag that was tied with a silk ribbon. "What, no magic wand?" I teased, he quickly glared. "I'm not actually a fairy you dunce, but my brother and I have noticed how much your family treats you like garbage so we decided to help you out a little." Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Then what's with the outfit?" I asked, this caused the blunette to turn an ever deeper red. "My brother said it looked cute..." he muttered so that I barely heard him... but I did, and as weird as that was I also found it terribly funny.

"If you're gonna go to the party, you can't have anyone recognize you." I listened as I opened the bag and was absolutely stunned at what I found. "You're that guy... from the marketplace..." I held in my hands, that same Kimono I had absolutely adored so much in the market today. "You custom made this for me?" My voice was shaky as I clutched the dark blue material. "Of course, I caught wind of the party early this morning, so my brother and I ordered it first thing in the morning, I was honestly surprised at how fast it was completed." he said, examining his nails. Just then a thought accured to me. "How did you even get in here Mr..." he gagged, "First, the name is Sasuke, second, your window was wide open." I sweat-dropped at my own ignorance.

"So I have to go as a girl to this party?" I said, changing the subject. "Well of course, we wouldn't want anyone to recognize you, would we?" I started laughing, but in an exhausted way. "Thank you, thank you so much..." I felt the tears start to come back, and I quickly tried to brush them away. "Come on, we'd better go get you changed. We have a carriage, but the driver has a previous engagement, you have to be out of the party by midnight." Sasuke said, I nodded as he took my arm and lead me into the bathroom. The whole time I was smiling, I was going to wear the beautiful Kimono I admired so much, I didn't even care that I was a guy.

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

I let out a discreet yawn as Kankurou introduced me to yet another young lady. This one had abnormally pink hair, and she had a friend with blonde hair shoving her way through trying to be introduced as well. I rolled my eyes at the two girls' antics. They may be society's form of beauty, but I found them to be just as repulsing as every other woman who had showed up, which was, surprisingly, a lot. I was beginning to suspect that maybe Temari had something to do with this. The party had been going for merely ten minutes and I was already prepared to walk all the way back to Suna. "Gaara, this is Kyuubi, the mother of these two lovely girls, she is quite a respectable woman..." I looked up into piercing gold eyes, and I felt a chill run down my spine. She reminded me off my father, Shukakku... "Please, You're too kind." she smiled, her eyes really were cunning and sly, I wondered vaguely what she was thinking yet I brushed it off.

"Pleased to meet you." I muttered just for the sake of being polite. As much as I hated to admit it, Temari was right, I had to get on the villagers' good side or I running this place one day would be hopeless... "Gaara, I'd like to introduce you to Tenten and Hinata, Tenten is a good friend of Temari's." Kankurou said, gesturing towards and brunette and a blue haired girl. I nodded in acknowledgment, but didn't really say anything. Two more girls' society would find attractive, and yet I didn't really care, I'd rather be upstairs in my room painting... I turned away as the three started a conversation, and I was slightly surprised at what I saw. Standing by the food tables, was another girl...

Her short hair that was combed back and fastened with a flower hairpiece was brilliant blonde like the sun itself... her face was round and her lips were wide, not like most women with long faces and small plump lips. She was taller than the other girls, but still slightly shorter than me. She wasn't fat, but not skinny either, kind of, in between... Thick. I also took notice that she was completely flat-chested... her skin was tanned dark by the sun, unlike most women's pale skin. Her nails were painted orange and looking down, I noticed she wore clear sandals made of what seemed to be glass with orange silk straps, her feet were bigger than any of the other girls I had seen tonight.

I realized that all in all, she wasn't very attractive, at least not in society's eyes, and yet I found myself walking towards her... I vaguely heard Kankurou stop mid-sentence and call after me, but I ignored him, making my way over to the buffet table. She didn't even notice me as she continued to fill her plate; I was also startled by how much she was piling on her plate... Weren't most women strict about their eating? Maybe that's why she didn't look like a stick like most of the other girls. About five feet away from her I stopped mid-stride.

What was I doing? Why should I waste my time introducing myself to a woman who obviously was more interested in eating than meeting me? But just as I was deciding to turn back the other way, she turned her head to face me. Her eyes were a bright electric blue, so deep and enchanting, and yet, so full of pain and loneliness. I found myself captivated by those brilliant eyes... And for the first time... I think I started to blush...

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

So far things were going okay, the food was delicious and the company was great... I suppose being forced to dress in drag was worth coming here. But there was moments when I had my doubts, like when my cheeks began to itch but I had to refrain from scratching them in fear of scratching off the foundation that covered up my whisker scars... or when I wanted to scratch my hair but couldn't in fear of messing it up and causing it to get all spiky again. Not to mention, when I suddenly found myself staring into gorgeous sea green eyes... I felt my cheeks heat up at the intensity of the stare... "You have quite an appetite, are you not afraid of gaining weight?" I felt my blush then subside as my eyebrow twitched. I took a moment to examine the boy who had the nerve to insult me...

He was about my age or maybe a little older; his hair was a brilliant bloody red. His skin was almost as white as Sasuke's, and he had extremely large bags under his eyes... He was okay looking I guess, leaning slightly more towards handsome, but something about the way he held himself made me sort of embarrassed... I then noticed he had a tattoo (or was it a scar?) on his forehead in the kanji for 'Ai' or 'Love'... I noticed he was wearing simple brown and red haori and black hakami pants... not really all that fancy for a party. "No, I'm not, a party like this comes only once blue moon, so one might as well enjoy it." I stated simply, picking up my chopsticks and sticking a piece of fried calamari in my mouth.

"I'm glad to hear you have more sense than most of these women..." His face was just so, emotionless. I couldn't really tell what he was thinking, but I think he was trying to crack a joke, so I chuckled softly. For the first time ever I was kind of happy I had a feminine voice, so it wasn't that hard to disguise it a little more. "You act like you know women." I smiled bitterly, yeah right; he couldn't even tell that I wasn't really a woman. "No, I just know as much as I have observed in the twenty minutes this party has been going on for." he replied coolly. Now I was confused, surely someone with his looks could pick up girls with ease, and yet here he was telling me he didn't have any experience?

"Can I ask for your name?" The question came out of nowhere, and I hadn't exactly prepared an answer... "No." I replied simply. For a moment his masked slipped into a look of confusion. "What?" "I said no, you cannot ask for my name." I stated, going back to eating my food. "Then I suppose I won't give you my name." he said, regaining his composure. "Fine by me." I answered simply. I could tell I was throwing him off, I suppose he'd never dealt with someone like me before, I mean come on, how many cross dressers can there be in Konoha? At that moment I spotted Sasuke and his elder brother whom I met on the up here a ways behind the redhead. I just shook my head; apparently I'm not the only one. I noticed after a minute that the redhead hadn't walked away, he just stood there looking at me, I was almost afraid he was going to discover I wasn't all I appeared to be.

"This party kinda came out of nowhere, ya know? They just suddenly dropped the bomb this morning." I muttered, trying to restart the conversation. "Yes, it was diffidently un-expected." He said, he seemed a little less tense after I spoke, so I assumed it was a good sign to continue. "I'm glad they had it though, I almost never get out of the house, it's kind of weird though, and I ain't seen the young prince yet..." I had heard people talking about him, about how he was so cute and such, but I never actually saw him. "You never get out of the house?" for a moment I thought I said too much, but looking in his eyes I realized he was just trying to politely continue the conversation. "Yeah, I don't really do much, unlike my two step sisters, they always go shopping and such, not coming home until the moon is high." I paused, thinking that maybe this time I had said too much...

"I have two older siblings, both of them try to constantly plan out my life for me." A smile graced my lips as I replied, "And they act like they're in charge of everything!" The boys face softened quite a bit after that, I think he even gave me a small smile. I couldn't help but to start smiling as well and I let out a giggle. "How about we go talk outside where it's less crowded?" He asked me, holding out his hand. I blushed when it finally dawned on me that he was hitting on me... But I didn't feel disgusted at all, in fact, I felt myself begin to blush again as I took his hand and let him kiss it gently before he lead me outside the pagoda into a large authentic Japanese garden... the only light being the moon and the candles adorning select statues, and I thought, as crazy as it was, it was all so...

"Romantic..."

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

"This isn't working Temari; I've introduced him to more than half of the women, nothing! He didn't even look at any of them twice!" Kankurou complained, walking back to where his sister was seated speaking with her boyfriend. "And then he got fed up with it all and just walked off!" Temari shot her younger brother a glare. "I told you, introduce him to everyo-," The blonde suddenly halted mid-sentence. "Temari?" Shikamaru asked from beside her, the girl couldn't even answer, she just raised a shaky finger and a large grin spread over her face. "Look at that!"

She shouted, grabbing Kankurou and Shikamaru by the hair and forcing their heads in the direction she was pointing. "I don't believe it..." Kankurou mumbled, there standing about thirty feet from them, Gaara was _TALKING_ to a young blonde girl. "Did he just smile!?" Shikamaru exclaimed, being Temari's long-term boyfriend and soon to be fiancé, he had traveled to Suna before with them and he knew the red head did not _smile_. "I don't know but look at her! She's smiling and giggling!" Kankurou was completely shocked. "But... She's not even pretty, look how tan her skin is, and she's completely flat chested... her face is too round and her lips are too large..." He continued, squinting trying to get a better look at her. "It doesn't matter!" Temari squealed, "It finally happened! He finally found someone!"

Shikamaru sighed; all of this excitement was just too troublesome for him. "Don't get too excited yet Temari, They're only talking, it's not like he's putting the moves on he-," "OMIGOD!" Temari screeched, even Kankurou and Shikamaru were completely speechless as the redheaded insomniac took the blondes hand and placed a kiss on it. "I don't believe it!" Kankurou finally managed to recover from what he saw, "He's taking her to the gardens!" Temari announced, quickly running out the opposite exit, the two boys knew very well she was intending to spy on her little brother and his newfound, err, _friend_... Sighing, Kankurou and Shikamaru decided to follow her...

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

I truly wondered why it was that she just would not give me her name, I was also confused on why this girl, though she was not terribly attractive, managed to lure me in, and now I find myself getting completely lost in her eyes. We'd been sitting here for quite a long time talking about many completely pointless things, simply trying to keep a conversation going, and never in my life have I been so nervous. I felt like what she thought about me was most important, and I really couldn't believe how much this girl acted like a guy. She wasn't stubborn about her posture, she would slouch slightly. And her speech was terrible, she had a strong accent and scratchy voice and didn't use common sentences, instead she would say things like _"She bust the damned thing like it was made of glass."_ Yet, it wasn't unattractive; it just made her more different.

"And then she yelled at me 'cause I talk different." I nodded, her family seemed utterly ridiculace, I hoped they treated her okay. "Proper speech is something people admire." I stated. She nodded, but her mouth curved into a pout. "Yes, but could I be blamed for my talking? I didn't get much education when I was young." It seemed the mysteries just kept piling up, why didn't she get proper education? "There's so much about you I don't know..." I mumbled, interrupting her next sentence. "I'd like to find out more." Her face changed suddenly to that of fear. "No, trust me, you don't..." she said, her voice very small and that luster in her eyes seemingly disappeared."You're so different." I muttered.

She huffed; she must have taken that offensively. "You're not afraid to speak your mind; you don't care how you act even when you're surrounded by other people..." I watched her put her head down in embarrassment. "You stand out like the shine of the sun amidst the darkness; I've never met such a carefree girl before." And the guilt returned into her eyes, I knew now for sure she was hiding something terribly important. "What aren't you telling me?" I asked, scrunching my would be eyebrows. And then she made eye contact again, I felt this surge of warmth travel through my body, her eyes were so sad... I didn't want her to be sad, I just wanted to embrace her and hold her and tell her everything will be okay...

"Is this love?"

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

"What?"

I felt my breath hitch at the redheads words. First I felt terribly guilty for me being a guy, if he knew he'd probably be disgusted and yell at me, telling me to leave. I just knew that's what he'd say. I knew he would, that's probably why I'm hurting so much right now, I really thinking I'm starting to fall in- "I asked if this was love..." he repeated softly. I felt my heart speed up, it was pounding against my ribcage and I was willing to bet he could hear it. "I don't know." I admitted honestly, tearing my gaze away from his. Then I felt a cold hand place itself on my cheek, that hand re-directed me so that I was once again staring into his sea green eyes, only this time unable to turn away. His chilling thumb stroked my cheek softly, but then I watch as his face grew a look of confusion.

As he began to rub my cheek harder, I realized what must have happened, "Wait..." I pleaded, but it was too late. He sat there in front of me, just staring at my face, examining the scars adorning my cheeks, the scars that my step mother so hatefully cut into my face so many years ago. "How did you get these?" he asked, leaning closer to me. I just didn't answer him; he must have known I wasn't going to answer anyway, because with one swift motion I found him pressing his cold, soft lips against mine. At first I struggled, tried to push him away, but not even three seconds had passed before I found myself pressing my lips back against his. I felt him draw his tongue along the side of my mouth, I replied by just spreading my lips and letting his tongue find mine.

It seemed that time had just completely stopped in that moment. I nearly giggled in glee when he nibbled softly on my bottom lip and wrapped both arms around me, pulling me close so I was pressed up against him. not once did our mouths separate, it was all teethe and tongues and roaming hands from there, I managed to untangle my hands from in between us and wrap them around his neck, gently playing with his hair. I tangled my hand in the bloody locks, trying to drag him even closer to me, if that was even possible. Suddenly he yanked back, and I knew by the look on his face there was a problem... His eyes held shock and confusion, just then did I realize that when he grabbed my thigh, he hadn't stopped there.

He knew...

Oh God he knew!

"I'm sorry, I should just leave." I said, I felt tears billing up in my eyes, and there was nothing I could do to keep them from leaking out. I stood up hastily, but was stopped when a cold hand grabbed tightly to my wrist. I looked back to see the redhead had his head down so that I couldn't see his face. "I just knew there was no way you could be a girl." he said emotionlessly. "I'm so sorry," I said, completely crying now. But before I knew it he had yanked me back towards him, in the suddenness of it all I lost my footing and ended up sitting on his lap in a very compromising position, my face a mere few centimeters away from his. But now I could see his face, it held neither anger nor disgust, it held... curiosity... "Don't cry..." he purred, leaning in closer, pressing his lips against the tears on my cheek.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I asked, calming down slightly. "If I was determined to find just a girl I would have picked one that actually had a chest..." he said, looking me deeply in the eyes."Instead I found myself drawn to you, because you were different, you reminded me of myself." Before I could say anything, I once again found him pressing his lips against mine. I could do nothing but succumb to the sensation of his tongue slipping down my throat. Now I've never been kissed before, but as far as I was concerned, he was one hell of a kisser... But it didn't stop there, once again his hand went to my thigh and I felt it sneak itself under my Kimono.

I let him do as he please, hell, 16 years of living and I've never felt anything close to this way before, so dammit I was going to enjoy it. "It's midnight!" I heard a voice call out to me, I yanked back from the redhead and stood up to see Sasuke standing a few feet away from me. "Goodbye!" I shouted, turning and running towards the blunette. "Wait! I don't even know your name, how will I find you? Please wait!" I could hear him call after me, but I didn't answer, just kept running, running away from this feeling that I knew I did not deserve. I stumbled slightly and realized my shoe had slipped off my foot, but I left it there, quickly jumping into the carriage behind Sasuke, and with that we were off. I looked back to see my redhead standing in front of the pagoda, watching me leave, and I started crying again.

"Why didn't you tell him your name?!" Sasuke demanded, huffing angrily at me while clutching his brother Itachis arm. "Because!" I cried, "He doesn't know I'm just a little shit that everyone hates!" I stuffed my face in my hands and leaned in slightly when Sasuke placed a comforting hand on my back. "He knows you're a guy, right?" I nodded, "Then that should be enough! He liked the you he talked to and got to know for himself, not the you everyone accuses you of being." He said in a comforting voice, I finally managed to stop thinking his frilly Kimono was funny and I buried my face into his chest. "There isn't anything I could have done; he'd have dropped me in a second if he knew I was some poor stupid house keeper!" Sasuke didn't replay to that, and I figured that I had already won.

"Itachi never dropped me, even though I'm his brother." he said softly, I looked up and saw the elder stoic Uchiha was giving me a look of pity. "It doesn't matter; I'll never see him again so there's nothing I can do!" I huffed, yanking away from Sasuke and leaning to the opposite side of the carriage. "I got one night to be loved, and that was more than I have received my whole life... Thank you Sasuke, Itachi, thank you so much..."

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

"Gaara! Don't worry, we'll find her." Temari tried to sooth her younger brother as he just sat dejectedly in front of the large pagoda, a single glass sandal in his hand. "I didn't even get her name." he hissed, but for once didn't try to brush the blonde girl off as she hugged him from behind. "I'm glad you found someone to love Gaara, don't think we're just going to sit around and let that slip away... Right boys?" The redhead looked up to see Shikamaru, Kankurou, and the butler Kiba all standing behind him preparing a carriage. "We say go find her Gaara." Kiba grinned, giving two thumbs up at the youngest prince.

"If she felt the same for me she wouldn't have taken off like that." Gaara hissed, clutching the shoe tighter. "Not that I was spying or anything..." Temari mumbled, "But I saw you two kissing, if she didn't like you, she would have kissed you like that." Gaara looked up into the eyes of his sister, he never really saw her much, but yet he was already starting to feel comfortable at having her for family. "Are you coming or what!?" Kankurou called from inside the carriage. A small but genuine smile slipped onto the redheads lips. "Alright." With that he stood up and walked over to the carriage.

Temari hopped right in after him and closed the door. "Do you have any ideas where to start?" Kiba called from the front, he was holding tightly to the reins as the horses bucked. "Any house with two young women and a single mother." Gaara called back. "She tells you that was her family?" Kankurou asked, pulling a scroll with a list of the families of Konoha and their residents. "Yes, also, a young boy the same age as the girls." Kankurou scanned his list a couple of times. "Alright, there are fifteen households in Konoha with the persons you described, where shall we start?"

Again Gaara found himself thinking about the blonde as the others discussed the plan of action, he could almost feel his lips again his one more time, he really didn't care that she ended up being a guy, but he still wondered why he dressed like that to the party in the first place... "When I find that person again..." He said, catching everyone's attention.

"I'm going to marry them."

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

"ACHOO!" "Bless you." Sakura said, walking in with Ino right behind her. "You know when you sneeze; it means someone's thinking about you." Sakura grinned, waddling her finger. I laughed softly, "I don't believe in superstitions like that." I said, waving to Ino and bowing to step mother. "Did you complete all of your chores?" I felt my face pale. "You did complete them all... didn't you?" I watched her eyes narrow in anger as I looked down guiltily. "So let me guess, you just stayed here for the past four hours doing absolutely NOTHING!?" she screeched, grabbing me by the ear and yanking me up the stairs. "You insolent little brat! And after all I do for you!" she pushed me into my room and slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside, "You can just keep your ass in there!"

She screamed one last time before stomping her way back down the stairs.

I clutched my head in pain; I really hated it when she pulled my hair. I was preparing to go to bed when I heard the lock on my door click open. "Naruto? You awake?" I heard Sakura whisper softly. "Yeah." I whispered back. She sighed in relief and welcomed herself into my room. "I brought you something." she said, a small smile on her face. I was shocked when she dug into her Kimono sleeve and pulled out a small wrapped up package, opening it I found a selection of everything they had been serving at the party. "I remember how you had really wanted to try the food so I just... ya know." I gave her the most genuine smile I've ever given her, "Thank you!" "Oh, am I interrupting something?" I looked up to see Ino standing in my doorway, her cheeks were tinted pink.

"Not at all Ino, What'd you need?" Sakura asked. "I-I, well I just wanted to- um-," Sakura tackled Ino's sleeve and pulled out a similar bag to Sakura, upon opening it, we found, it also had many of the party foods inside it. Ino's face turned red when we both smiled up at her. "Mother can be a little unfair sometimes, that's all." She muttered, dusting out her Kimono sleeves. "Thank you both, so much!" I smiled, reaching out my arms and pulling them both into hugs. "So, did either of you capture the princes heart?" I asked, curious to know about him since I never really even saw him. Both girls shook their heads. "He was cute but we didn't really want him to fall for us." Ino said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" This time they both blushed heavily, "Well, we already have boyfriends..." Sakura muttered, "But don't tell Mother!" Ino quickly added, "She'll never approve." I pretended to put a zipper on my mouth and zip it closed. "I won't tell, but who are they?" Ino looked at Sakura, convincing the pink haired girl to go first. "Fine, The one I love... Is Rock Lee." She muttered her face a deep beet red. I smiled when I thought of the oddly dressing bowl cut haired actor, he played in the outdoor theatre in the middle of the village, and I vaguely wondered when she had met him. "And I," Ino muttered, "love and am dating Chouji..." "The baker?" I asked, she nodded and I felt my smile widen. In the end they were just normal girls, they couldn't help who they fell in love with...

A flash of red hair and green eyes passed through my mind, and I felt my smile slip away. "Why are you sad?" Ino asked, putting an arm around my shoulder. I never knew she could be comforting. "You're both dating the love of your lives, you two are so lucky." I laughed it off suddenly, returning to my smile, though this one was completely fake. "Oh and are you in love?" Sakura asked, I could tell she was joking, but I felt my face heat up anyway. "No way! Who is it!?" Ino squealed. "I didn't say anything..." I mumbled. "Your face said it all!" Sakura grinned jumping next to me. "Fine, I met this guy..." "Wow!" "You're gay?" the two said at the same time. I just nodded blushing. "But he probably doesn't think much of me; he doesn't even know my name." I muttered, I left out the part that I had refused to give it to him.

"What's his name?" Ino asked, getting hyped up. "I don't know." I answered honestly. "Next time you see him point him out, and we swear we'll help you get him!" Sakura claimed, pumping a fist into the air. "Yeah!" Ino high-fived her. Again I hugged the two. "Where would I be without you two?" I asked, smiling, "You'd probably be dead." Ino said honestly, wincing. "Yeah, probably." I mumbled. "We'd better get going, we're gonna lock the door behind us so Mother doesn't get mad." Sakura said, holding the door open for Ino to go first. "Goodnight, Naruto." They chorused. "Goodnight." With that I once again heard the click of the lock, so I flopped down onto my small cot and smiled, sticking my hand under the mattress and feeling the soft fabric of my Kimono. Tomorrow in the morning it would remind me that this was more than just some wonderful dream...

This was real...

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

"Hurry up!" I was jostled awake by the sound of step mother yelling outside my door. "We're hurrying, we're hurrying!" I heard Ino and Sakura chorus. "The prince is at the door! He probably wants one of you as his bride!" She hissed. I winced and felt sorry for those two; Mother would probably try to force one of them into marriage even though they were already in love with other people. "Why would he choose us? He didn't even SPEAK to us!" Sakura hissed back. I threw on a black tank top that showed my stomach slightly and orange pants before I went and tugged at my door only to see it was still locked. "Step Mother!" I called, trying to open the door. Suddenly there was a bang at the door, "Don't you dare come out you hear me!? I will not have you ruin this chance for my daughters!" She growled, giving my door a final bang.

I sighed and pulled away. It just figures this would happen... I guess I'll never know what the prince looks like. I sat there on my cot, just thinking about my redhead whom I would never see again. "Why yes, I'm sure you remember my daughters..." I heard step mothers voice echoe through the hollow floor boards. "Yes, I remember them." That voice! Why did it sound so familiar to me? "I'm here to ask about your family; on record it says you have a brother?" I swear I know that voice, something just keep smacking me across the face but I just haven't figured it out yet. I finally resorted to pulling out my pocket knife and working my way at the floorboards.

They were all old and worn down, so they snapped off fairly easy. ""Well yes, but he's not here at the moment." I growled at that wretched woman's voice, I just started hating her more and more. I finally snapped off the lowest board and it revealed a hole that peered right into the living room. I nearly stopped breathing at what I saw. My redhead was there, he was right beneath me, sitting in between the princess and the eldest prince. "He's the prince?" I said just a little too loudly. I yanked back when he looked up. "Is something the matter your highness?" He shook his head and went back to the conversation at hand. Just then Ino spotted me, she nudged Sakura and motioned for her too look. Yes! This was my chance! I could get out of here and have my redhead!

I stuck a finger through the hole and pointed at the prince. At first Ino raised an eyebrow, but then a look of astonishment dawned upon her. "I forgot something upstairs, May I be excused for a moment?" Ino said, standing up and walking towards the stairs. It wasn't long until I heard her tapping at the door. "I'm sorry Naruto, Mother took the key." Any hope I had completely dwindled. I felt tears bile in my eyes, he was going to leave, and I was going to be alone again. "NO!" I yelled, and I slammed both fists against the door. "Naruto please calm down, don't make a scene." Ino hissed as I banged the door again. A few seconds of silence passed over and I heard her whispers. "It's him... isn't it? The one you love? You went to the party last night..." I leaned against the wooden door, crying my eyes out. "Yes, I can finally get out of here, I can finally be free... my chance, it's slipping away."

I left myself slide down against the wall. It was all over! There was nothing left now. "Sakura I need your help! The lock on Naruto's door jammed again!" My breathing stopped at the sentence, "We need help busting it open!" I felt a twinge of hope as I heard a couple of sets of feet come of the stairs. "No really it doesn't matter! He can just stay there until you leave, you don't need to bother yourself." He was there, my redhead, my prince... right on the other side of this door. "We can do it if you want." I heard another slightly older mans voice. No! I wanted my prince to open it! I wanted him to save me! From this room! This house! This life! And I was crying again.

"I didn't gain a single pound I promise..." I said, standing away from my door. "What's he talking about?" the older man asked, but within seconds, a large something slammed against the door, causing the whole thing plus the frame to rattle. "You really don't need to!" My step mother's desperate voice called, but once again the door was slammed, I heard the lock snap... so close. And then, with a final kick, the door burst open, revealing my redhead, wearing that same thing he'd worn last night and he looked at me, panting slightly... My genius greeting was...

"Hello."

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

I watched as the door finally lurched open. And there he was, standing a little more than an arms length away. My blonde... His hair unlike last night was very spiky and messy as if it hadn't been combed, though it did not look bad. He wore a black tank top that was too small and rode up his stomach, along with really baggy bright orange pants. Honestly I think he looked even more beautiful than last night... The only problem was the tears streaks running down his whisker scarred cheeks. His name was Naruto, what a fitting name for him...

"Hello."

I chuckled at the simple word. "That's all you have to say to the guy who busted opened your door, returned your missing shoe, married you, took you away to live in royalty, and fucked you senseless?" I asked grinning, causing everyone in the room besides Naruto to give me strange looks. "But the only one of those you did was get the door open." he said coyly, blushing. I walked forward to where I was standing right in front of him, before I kneeled down and reached into my sleeve. "I believe this..." I gently lifted his bare foot from the ground, "belongs to you." with that I slipped the frail glass sandal on his foot, it slipped on to a perfect fit. "Two out of five, big deal." he said, blushing even more. I bet Temari and Kankurou were pretty freaked out right about now...

"Then marry me."

"Three out of five! Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" He said smiling gently, before taking my hand and lifting me from my spot where I had been kneeling. In an instant I was enveloped in a deep, passionate kiss with the love of my life. "Is that a yes?" I asked pulling away; he nodded dumbly, but then chuckled to himself. "One condition." I raised a non-existent eyebrow. "What the _hell_ is your name?" My smile returned. "Gaara... Subakuno Gaara..." "Naruto, Uzumaki-soon-to-be-Subakuno Naruto." And with that we both laughed. Embracing each other, we laughed. "How about we work on accomplishing those other two?" I grinned.

"YES!"

Everyone turned to see it was Temari who had shouted, she jumped and hugged Shikamaru tightly, "That means right after you get married, we can get married!" "I will not have it!" I turned to the woman known as Kyuubi, she was giving me the most hateful look she could muster, "That is my son and I forbid you from MARRYING HIM!" she screamed. "But didn't you always say that a trail of trash like me would NEVER be your son?" Naruto purred sarcastically. "I honestly don't give a damn as to your opinion... I'm marrying Naruto." I stated.

"Do you think we could tag along Naruto?" Sakura asked, obviously speaking for herself and Ino. Naruto looked at me with a pleading look in his eyes. "Alright fine, they can come live in the palace." "YES!" They both grinned and pumped their fists into the air. "Sorry Mother, but you're way too uptight." Ino said when the woman shot her a look of disgust. "FINE! GO LEAVE ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screamed, and for once, none of us disagreed with her...

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

"Weddings are just so beautiful!" Temari sobbed into her hanky, Kankurou rolled his eyes and walked over to where Kiba was beckoning to him. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked, at that moment the slightly younger brunette yanked the prince behind a large statue and pressed his lips against his. Kankurou was in shock for a few moments, but didn't hesitate even the slightest after that in kissing the butler back. "What brought this on?" Kankurou asked, pulling away for air, "I'm tired of waiting," was Kiba's simple reply. "Fine by me." And with that, the two started to, once again, make out.

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

"Ino, let's go to dinner this weekend, how's that sound?"

"Sounds great Chouji..."

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

"Sakura let us go express our youth! Join me as my Juliet in next year's performance!"

"I would love to Lee."

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

"Now we have no excuses Temari."

"I know."

"Let's get married."

"Yes, lets..."

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

"Itachi?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"We did well."

"Yes we did,

"And?"

"And you look adorable in that maid of honor dress..."

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

"I love you my Prince... or should I say, my King..."

"I love you too... My Queen..."

"Wait... Didn't you promise to screw me senseless?"

"Why yes, yes I did..."

**THE END! That's right there's no more... no sequel, no unexpected updates... the end...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**AW! Who the hell am I kidding? I might add another short chapter or two later, but don't get your hopes up! Also, please review and let me know what you think!**

**HUGS TO YOU ALL!**


End file.
